My Best friend
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara Liked the old house, and he loved being with his best friend! Too bad his grandfather didn't want him living with him anymore. Plus, now that he can see his parents again? Well that's great! He's excited to be with them again! It's just too bad he was leaving his dear friend behind in such a foul mood. He didn't want to, really.


He was the best of best friends in the world, and Deidara really didn't ever have the intention, or want to ever leave him behind. What was he supposed to do though? It not like the redhead could just up leave like he could. Most certainly of all, Deidara could not stay; he had to leave.

Deidara sighed heavily at the thought of his long-time best friend. They didn't actually leave on the best note they could have based purely on how absolutely distraught Sasori was knowing that Deidara was leaving. He didn't regret it though. It had been years... twelve long years since he last got to be reunited with is family. Heck, the last time he caught a glimpse of them, he was six and in a court room where he saw them crying. Sure he got to send them a letter a month if he so desired, but it wasn't the same. His grandfather Onoki was not a kind man like he made himself out to be in public and in the courtroom. The only goal in his young life was when he finally turned eighteen was to meet his parents and-

Well there was more to it just being a goal, there was also the fact Onoki wanted Deidara removed from the dwelling immediately too. If he wasn't getting a paycheck by the government to support the boy, he wasn't keeping him a moment longer. Besides, he and Deidara did have their differences far too often. He was pretty sure Onoki wanted to move out of that old place and downsize. For some reason he never did like the place, but it was for the greater good of raising Deidara. Plus it was dirt cheap to buy! He had it paid off in no time. To Deidara it was great house. Big, comfy and a place he could come home to and crawl into bed to and feel safe. If given the chance, he would have liked to stay with Onoki just a little longer, just to give his parents time to readjust to being out in the real world again- also to ease Sasori into the fact he would eventually leave.

Twirling his pen in one hand he hummed, leaning over the kitchen table with his laptop in front of him, Deidara pushed aside his leftover sugary milk from his morning cereal. It was time to start applying for university and he needed something to write about, and he had to get it done soon. As he went deep into his thoughts though, he could only think of his dear friend, Sasori. He was so helpful! Reaching high objects, helping him with art and his homework, reminding him to drink lots of water and even cleaning his room for him! He smiled lightly as even him being an overall perfect best friend, they did get into a few arguments about art. Not only that, Sasori was a master puppeteer. Smiling even wider, Deidara remembered how he once said, laughing full tears formed in the corner of his eyes, how his friend could make a puppet out of anything.

"Oh..." Deidara sighed loudly, gaining his parents attention, "I wish I could write about Sasori. I could write an essay on him, _easy_."

Now the topic of Sasori was nothing new. They heard of him from time to time and his famous art. However this surprised his parents, was this really such a great friend? To write a whole essay on a puppeteer?

"I see, son. Could we someday meet this amazing young man?" Asked Deidara's mother, sitting down with a bowl of high fiber cereal, sweetened with sliced fruit rather than sugar like Deidara's choice.

Deidara's father simply sipped at his coffee, "Where does he live, just down the street?" he added.

Raised eyebrows, Deidara laughed, causing his parents to smile in return at the sweet sound they so terribly missed. They could never get tired of it! It was a real treasure.  
"No! He was my roommate. When I announced I was moving out he threw a bit of a fit and we're currently not talking since me leaving made him quite grumpy. I wish he could have come with me, or at least had a little longer to live with him until he warmed up to the idea of me leaving. Yeah, but y'know Onoki." Dediara sighed, hummed and glanced to the side, "I think I'll visit him and gramps this weekend, hm."

His father narrowed his eyes, confused beyond belief. Onoki had two children in that house? Never had his dad mentioned Sasori, let alone another child. He sighed and took another sip of his drink. Perhaps Deidara was hiding a friend he made from the foster care society and having copious amounts of sleepovers. Kids were dumb and did those things. He wouldn't put it above the rambunctious boy to cause some mayhem in sneaking kids in the house; and yeah, it would be like having a roommate.

They must be very close. He smiled at his son as he worked on some rough drafts for possible essay topics, smiling away. Apparently he wanted to avoid about writing about his experience about living in his grandfathers care and his parents problems, even though they would be the best topic. Deidara wanted to look for any positive choices first. An essay about one friend though? Truly this was a great best friend for their son and he would love to meet him.

Deidara's father nodded at the idea of visiting his father this weekend. He hadn't seen the man in quite awhile. They lived a bit of a distance and when they did see each other in the past, it was to briefly discuss how Deidara was doing in school and how the they were doing with their rehabilitation. Surprised at one thing, whenever they got letters from Deidara, they were always about how much he hated his grandfather. Why the sudden change? Maybe it's because he's finally away from the old man?  
Whatever the reason, life was great now that they were healthy and with their sweet son again. They were a happy family and they were going to embrace Deidara's dear friend with open arms no matter what.

The weekend came and Deidara and his parents packed into the car to visit Onoki and Sasori a couple towns over. When they pulled up, the front door is open and the screen door let in a cool breeze; not uncommon for such a nice day and in such a safe neighborhood and small town. The chimes were tickled by the wind creating a serene atmosphere. Just being there made Deidara's Father smile. It was no wonder why Diedara was so fond of this big house; even though it could sure use it's lawn mowed.

Guess when Deidara left, his dad lost his personal landscaper.

Deidara being himself barged in and ran upstairs, knowing exactly where he was going. All the while he was hollering his hello leaving his parents downstairs to go look for Onoki.  
The strangest thing was they actually couldn't seem to find the grouchy old man.

Suddenly they heard a crash, making them jump. It was only until they heard Deidara yelling, "Sasori! I missed you so much!" they calmed down as his parents could only roll their eyes knowing already that their son tackled the other boy down to the ground. The whole car ride to the house, Deidara was practically vibrating in his seat in excitement. They were the very best of best friends after all!

Inside the house, the parents frowned as they soon notice a very thick layer of dust over everything in the house. There is mold on the dishes in the sink and the food in the fridge has gone rotten. Cobwebs on the ceilings and a spider on the floor that made the mother jump back in fear and the father snort.

The only thing they could hear in the big old house was their sons wild laughter, ringing throughout it. No cars going by outside, no birds tweeting, nor the wind chimes anymore. Just his laughter. Of course there was also no signs of Onoki.

"This doesn't feel right..." noted the father. "My dad never mentioned taking in another foster child."

Deidara's mother swiped his finger against the thick layer of dust on the table and crinkled her nose at it, "You're right, dear. Even if he did take in a boy, you would think he would do some chores to help him. Onoki is going on in age, he can't do what he used to. Especially not with that bad back of his."

Going upstairs they followed Deidara's chatter and laughter to which the could only assume was their room. Walking in with big smiles to greet Sasori, both parents froze, only to see the back of the blond laughing and talking to thin air. The room is immaculately clean, filled with remnants of their son's belongings neatly placed around the room. Art work that was left behind and other various items are oddly pinned to the wall. From a shirt, to a candy wrapper, a lone sock and what looked like shopping receipts. The room itself was again shockingly clean though in comparison to their son's room back at their place. One month into living together and the boys room was a mess already!

Laughter.

Back to their son, both parents clenched their hands till their palms sweat as Deidara carried on an imaginary conversation with no one as they watched on.

His father finally spoke up, "Deidara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Who...are you talking to?"

"Sasori of course!" Deidara snorted, giving his father a look like as if he were a crazy person.

Deidara's father shuffled nervously but didn't question the fact there was no one there, "And...where is your grandfather?"

"You mean you didn't see him?"

"No."

Deidara physically turned in his seat now and hummed, strumming his fingers, "To be honest I haven't seen him in awhile. Probably a week before I left?"

"Why, that was over a month ago then!"

"It was a great time too. But I think we just kept missing each other. After I told Sasori that Onoki wanted me to move out, he got angry ..." Deidara looked back behind him and chuckled momentarily before whispering something and looking back at his parents, "I think he and Onoki got in a spat. They were just keeping some distance from each other 'til things cooled off. Is he really not downstairs?"

"No..."

"That's strange... Yo, Sasori have you seen Gramps? What's with the face? _These_ are my parents! Huh? Yes _those_ parents. Answer my question, will ya? Okay so, no? When was the last time you did then?" Deidara asked, continuing his conversation with air. "Ah, Okay in his room then maybe? Sure." Looking at his parents he smiled wide, "Hey Mom and Dad, he might be napping in his room I guess? Sasori says he didn't hear Gramps leave this morning, or afternoon. It's just at the end of the hall."

Deidara looked back to Sasori and hissed, "Why are you being so rude in front of my parents, sheesh?"

Walking away quietly from their son, the wife whispered to her husband, "There was no one-"

"Shh dear, I know."

She growled, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"After I find my dad."

Walking to a closed door it's locked, but handing above the door on a hook was single key on a red thread. Taking it down, Deidara's father unlocked the door, quirking an eyebrow as to why the old man would lock himself inside. As he did, pushed the door open, leaving the key in the doorknob.

Quickly, both adults jumped back. In the afternoon light lay Onoki's body on top of the bedspread. A few steps closer, Deidara's dad gasped in horror at the condition of his father. Instead of a sleeping man, or even a dead old man who had died in their sleep; lay a life sized marionette of the old man. His glassy eyes peered into nothing but the ceiling. Worst of all, he was not alone. On each side of the elderly puppet lay a man and a woman, the woman with long brown hair and the man with a red mop top which then asked the question; who were they? It was hard for him to think though with all the noise as all that could be heard were his wife's broken gasps and Deidara's laughter ringing in the background dancing through the narrow corridors of the hallway.

"Hahaha! You're the best Sasori! Ugh! I wish I didn't have to leave, hm."

Suddenly a voice not belonging to their son could be heard throughout the entire house, crisp and clear, "Then maybe I can arrange that for you."

Deidara laughed again, clapping loudly in delight, "You can!? Agh, but let's ask my parents first, kay?"

Frantically looking for the strangers, voice, Deidara's parents quickly looked back at the sound of a door squeaking. To their shock and horror, there remained an empty doorway only to quickly close on its own; the lock clicking shut.

"Yes, sure. I'll talk to them, you relax. Let's have you stay with me forever this time."

* * *

bam. happy halloween, losers. i could have done something better, but i didn't cause i waited til the last moment. i decided to not do a akatsuki ver. of an old spooky story this year. sorry if you were a fan of those. BYE LOSERS


End file.
